Love Is A Battlefield
by Ignorance isn't bliss
Summary: Shawna is a girl who has an abusive past that she thought she finally got away from when she moved to La Push, but when her past coms back to haunt her the real problems start to begin. Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related only me own characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Paul's POV**

As I stand on my front porch looking out into the pouring rain I get more and more angry at my oh so mighty alpha. I hate having to patrol in the rain which it rains here almost every day of course but I really hate going out in this kind of rain. This is the kind o rain that is like the sky just opened up and is pouring straight down on us. Don't get me wrong I'm not a city boy or anything that can't stand to get wet but not only do I have to turn into a giant werewolf but I also have to be a wet werewolf. Wet fur is by far one of the worst things in the world and who ever liked the smell of wet dog? While just standing there just dreading my turn for patrol I hear a howl in the distance and realize I'm already late, so with one last groan I head into to the woods to the side of my house and transform into my giant silver wolf to be miserably wet for the next 6 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quil's POV**

I hummed my on super cool super hero theme music while patrolling the land on the east of La Push just doing my super hero duties helping my people…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I just said duty!

"Quil! Seriously? You are just ridiculous." Jared said to me though our super cool mental wolf link we share as brothers.

"Leave him alone Jared you know he can't help that he is just special" Jacob defended.

"I know but why does he think that we are some type of super hero or something? It's just crazy… you know what I don't even care I don't think I will ever understand why Quil thinks the way that he does. I'm glad he imprinted on Claire he needs someone who think on his wave length and who better than a 5 year old "Jared howled in laughter.

"Hey now don't be jealous that you aren't as cool as us and you don't have an awesome theme song like me not everyone can be as cool as the Quil Man!"

"Yeah ok whatever Quil Man just finish patrolling. I hope Paul hurries up I'm supposed to meet Kim soon."

As I continue my patrolling I hear Jacob howl to let Paul know that he is late and keeping lover boy waiting. As I patrol I start humming another song and soon start singing along.

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong

Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield!"

"Quil what the hell are you singing dude?" Jacob asks as I see Jared rolling on the wet forest ground laughing at me.

"I have no idea it some song I heard I a movie or something but I hear it playing out hear listen" the more I walk the louder the music gets.

"Are there even any houses out this way" I asked.

"Yeah there is one house that's pretty isolated that way and 'I think my dad said that there was someone who had just bought the house like a week ago but I haven't seen anyone new in town lately."

"Well I'm going to go see who it is and if they are playing the music"

" Ok just don't get caught there is no way to explain the gigantic drowned rat looking creature that you are to the newcomer if they see you."

"Hardy har har Jacob you look just as bad as I do in this horrible rain besides who would be outside in this kind of weather?" I continue walking until I get to the edge of the woods in the backyard of the house and what I see almost every boys wet dream in live action. I can hear my two brothers' agreement in my mind. There on the back deck of the house a soaking wet girl in the tight looking jean booty shorts and a small as hell tank top dancing in pouring rain barefoot. I love my Claire with all my heart but I am still a teenage boy and this girl is smoking! She has black hair with bits of blonde in it that looks like it reaches the middle of her back flipping all over the place. Since she is bouncing and jumping around its hard not to notice that she does a pretty nice rack, I would have to guess at least a c cup at the smallest, she has these chocolaty smooth looking legs and by far one of the nicest asses I have seen in quite awhile. I was just starting to fantasize how the thing I would do to this ebony goddess when the song changed to 'Put It Down On Me' by Jeremiah and I thank the Lord the sing was created. When the song changed she started shaking her fine ass and grinding on her imaginary partner while running her hands up and down her body and all through her hair. She suddenly turned around facing my direction and danced on the railing of her porch when she opened her shockingly green and hazel eyes and looked right at me. I was so captivated I never noticed myself move or notice when Paul phased.


End file.
